


The Winter's Chill Combated by Admiration

by GhostWritesForFun



Series: Vlain Prompts [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun
Relationships: Jericho Swain/Vladimir
Series: Vlain Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981477
Kudos: 3





	The Winter's Chill Combated by Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Vlain Servermates ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Vlain+Servermates+%E2%99%A1).



The biology major's home was far more open for private study sessions than the history major's own; and yet, the open-ness made it far harder to keep every room warm enough for comfort. Though Swain hadn't really come prepared for the exact temperature, thankfully for him, Vladimir had an excess of comfortable and high quality sweaters that he could slip into; the only problem was that he didn't want to get the fabric dirty with the snacks and drinks the pair were sharing while going over class work. Despite Vladimir stating several times that it would be easy enough to clean the sweater; and yet the other did his best to be careful. 

Several hours passed and the two shifted from class work to watching some movies whilst shoulder to shoulder, sharing a bowl of way to fancy popcorn and some fizzy drinks. It didn't take long for Swain to begin to feel tired, resting his head on Vlad's shoulder as he did his best to stay awake to at least the end of the movie. 

Vladimir glanced at Swain as he felt their cheek press against his shoulder, a small smile pulling to the corner of his lips. "If you're tired we can just watch the rest of the movie tomorrow morning? It is the weekend after all." he offered, watching with amusement as the history major shook their head with a small grunt.   
"I'm fine." Swain stated with only a hint of groggy-ness in his voice, keeping his eyes on the screen as he felt the biology major chuckle, feeling his eyes close on their own from the combined comfort of the warmth from the shared blanket, the warmth of the borrowed sweater and the warmth from his close friend. It didn't take much else for him to doze off; and by the time he came to again, the location had changed. He was laying on a bed, tucked under a lavish comforter with the same expesive perfumes that Vladimir always smelt like. 

"You could have just woken me, Vlad... I am not incapable of walking to bed on my own." he complained, hearing the other chuckle from the other side of the room before the lights went out; a dim strip of light from the connected bathroom giving off just enough light to make out vague shapes for them to walk over to the bed again. Swain felt his face warm upon realizing the two would be sharing the bed, but given the circumstances, a part of him was rather happy about it. 

The two shared some idle chatter for a few minuets before the pair began to give in to slumber, each with an arm gently around the other with their forehead resting against the other's own. And as the night went on the pair naturally drifted closer to each other, and by the morning light the two were snuggled together so perfectly that neither wanted to get up. That was until one's stomach gurgled with hunger and the other had to hide an amused chuckle.


End file.
